Jacksepticeye
Intro("Top Of The To Ya Laddies My Name Is Jacksepticeye") Sean William Mclaughlin, known on YouTube by the'' ''username''' Jacksepticeye 'or just as Jack, is a 25-year-old (born '''February 7, 1990') Irish YouTuber who does videos on video games and occasionally Vlogs. He is the "most energetic video game commentator on YouTube". He currently has 4 million+ subscribers, 1 Billion+ views, and 1.4 thousand+ videos. Jack is the last remaining Bossatronio from the planet Bossatron. He does many series, which are mostly on video games like Happy Wheels, The Escapists ''or ''Kerbal Space Program. ''One of the two non video game series he does is reading comments, where he responds to people's comments on YouTube and Twitter. He calls himself and his fans bosses, but always refers to himself as the superior boss. He does '''NOT '''have a name for his fan base because he recognizes his fans as individuals, not one. He and his fans are a very happy community where everyone can enjoy his videos. Community There are several games and forums for jacksepticeye. Jacksepticeye Game Jacksepticeye's 1 Million Subscriber Youtube Party Massacre Jacksepticeye fan forum Quotes "Top of the morning to you laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to Game! " ( Intro) "Hello! All you beautiful out there, my name is Jacksepticeye." (Old intro) "Hey hey guys,what is going on? I am back for another___________." (First intro) "Any form of criticism." (Directed at Billy) "SCREW YOU BILLY!!!" (When Billy dies, gets injured, or Billy kills him)(At random times when Billy is seen) "Speeeeeed is keeeey!" (In Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount and Skate 3 and pretty much every game where speed is related) "OH HI EUNICE!!!...... I LOVE YOU" (In Bully, whenever the female character "Eunice" passes by) ''Calm your tits of a character/person! (Whenever someone is in panic, even if it's a male) "GO BILLY GO!!!" (When he does a bottle run in Happy Wheels) "It'/Is too far. (When he fails at a spikefall in Happy Wheels) "NOTHING STOPS....THE SQUATCH!!!!" (When he uses the "Sasquatch" in Turbo Dismount) "OOOOOWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING" (When he uses the pink tricycle in Turbo Dismount) "YOLO BITCHES!" (When he does something reckless) "Blasphemy, of the highest order!" (When he makes a mistake) "LIKE A BOSS!" (when he gets a difficult thing done) "Thread the needle!" (When he attempts something that requires precision) "When in doubt, Segway Steve!" (When he is doing a spikefall with Segway Steve in Happy Wheels) "LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!! (Covers web cam)" (When he sees something that is inappropriate for kids) "GOOO JACKY BOY!!!" (When he starts a level with Mr. Dismount in Turbo Dismount) "Flips for days!" (When Jack sees a character (in any game) doing flips) "FUCKA YOU, GAME!" (When he has either outsmarted a game or when he is pissed off at a game) "I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!" (Whenever there is a creepy girl in a game) "And a hop, and a skip, and away we go!" (in Happy wheels, usually when using Pogo Pete or Segway Steve) "FUCK IT!" (When he fails at something) "Look at this sexy beast!" (Usually in Kerbal Space Program, when he creates something he labels as beautiful/majestic) "Hey Ma!... Ma!! what is happening while pointing finger at screen! 'S awesome...! (When he sees/does something crazy going on in game) "TWISTY NIPPLE FRESHNESS!/TWISTY FRESH NIPPLES!" (When he is excited about something) "Well that does it for this episode of on screen!/Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! Aaand, high fives all around! (does two high fives in the air while making high five sounds). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!" (Outro) "BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!" (When something mentions balls or when he does anything involving balls (As in circles)) "Limber, loose, RUBBER GOOSE!" (In Happy Wheels in a level where you have to move a lot, such as ball falls and jet falls) "Slinkey dink!" (When he does a Slinkey-like motion in any sort of game) "GO JACKY BOYYYY!" (In Turbo Dismount, when using his face on a character at the beginning of a level) "STEEEEEEEEVE" (In Happy Wheels when playing as Segway Steve and he fails a spikefall) "+1 BICEPS" (whenever strength is involved) Jack also uses the word "Formidable" in normal vocabulary Games Jacksepticeye Has Played These games are included, but not limited to: *AaAaAA!!! For the Awesome *A Good Husband *A Good Snowman is Hard to Build *A Good Wife *Akinator *Amazing Frog *Among The Sleep *Angry Birds Star Wars *Aperture Tag *Apotheon * Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag * Autocraft * Badger Simulator * Baking Simulator * BattleBlock Theater * Battlefield 4 *Battlefield Hardline *Beam.NG Drive *Besiege Alpha *Bloody Good Time *Boson X *Broforce * Bully Scholarship Edition *Burnout Paradise *Catlateral Damage *Chicken Walk (Oculus Rift) *Christmas Shopper Simulator *Citizen Burger Disorder *Classroom Aquatic (Oculus Rift) * Cleverbot Evie * Contrast * Cookie Clicker * Crashtastic * Critical Mass *Cyberspace (Oculus Rift) *Dark Cut *Dark Souls 2 *DayZ *Deadbolt *Dead Rising 3 *Depth *Deputy Dangle *Destroy the Porn *Don't Starve *Don't Whack Your Teacher *Douchebag Beach Club *Douchebag Life *Douchebag Lifestyle *Douchebag's Chick *Douchebag Workout 2 *Drunken Robot Pornography * Dumb Ways to Die * Dumb Ways to Die 2 * Dumpy Going Elephants (Oculus Rift) *Dying Light * Electronic Super Joy * Enforcer: Police Crime Action * Entwined * Facade * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 4 *Farming Simulator *Feed the Head *First Person Lover *Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Flockers * Floculus Bird (Oculus Rift) * Game of the Year 420BlazeIt *Garry's Mod (Gmod) *Gasosta *Geometry Dash *Give up *Goat Simulator * Goat MMO Simulator *Goofball Goals * Grand Theft Auto 5 * Grand Theft Auto 5 (Next Gen) * Grass Simulator * Grow Home * Guns of Icarus * Handless Millionaire Season 2 * Happy Wheels * Hard Time * Hellwaltzer * Henry Stickman: Breaking the Bank * Henry Stickman: Escaping the Prison * Henry Stickman: Stealing the Diamond * Henry Stickman: Infiltrating the Airship * Hobo * Hobo Prison Brawl * Home Improvisation * Hotline Miami 2 * How Do You Do It * Huniepop * I Am Bread *inFAMOUS First Light *inFAMOUS Second Son *Jacksepticeye Game * Jacksepticeye 1 Million Subscriber Youtube Party Massacre * Jackventure * Jazzpunk * Jeff the Killer * Kerbal Space Program *Kill the Bad Guy *Lakeview Cabin * Life is Strange Episode 1 * Life is Strange Episode 2 * Little Big Planet 3 * Little Inferno * Lone Survivor * Lucius 2 * Mark of the Ninja * Medieval Engineers * Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor * Minecraft * Mirror's Edge * Moonbase Alpha * Mount Your Friends * Muddy Heights * Neverending Nightmares * Next Car Game *No Time to Explain * Octodad * Octodad Shorts * OlliOlli * Omegalodon * One Finger Death Punch * Outlast * Outlast: Whistleblower * Overgrowth * Pain *Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare *Plug and Play *Plush *Presentable Liberty *Prison Architect *Prop Hunt *Prototype 2 *P.T. (Silent Hill) *QWOP *Red Faction Armageddon *Risk of Rain *Road Redemption *Rock of Ages *Santa's Rampage *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Senza Peso: A Mini-Opera * Shelter 2 * Shovel Knight * Siren Blood Curse *Skate 3 *SkyDIEving *Smoking Simulator *Sniper Elite 3 *Sortie En Mer *South Park: the Stick of Truth *South Park VR (Oculus Rift) *Speedrunners *Spintires *Spore *Starbound *Star Wars Trench Run *Stranded Deep *Subnautica *Sumotori Dreams *Sunset Overdrive *Super Amazing Wagon Adventure *Super Hexagon *SuperHOT *Super Wolfenstein HD *Surgeon Simulator 2013 *Team Fortress 2 *Tea Party Simulator 2014 *Technolust (Oculus Rift) *The Binding of Isaac * The Binding of Isaac Rebirth * The Deep Well * The Escapists * The Evil Within * The Forest (Co-Op and Single Player) * The Hunger Game * The Hunter * The Hunter Primal * The Impossible Game * The Impossible Quiz * The Marvelous Miss Take * Theme Park (Oculus Rift) * The Sims 4 * The Stanley Parable * The Static Speaks My Name * The Swapper *The Very Organized Thief *The Visitor *The Visitor Returns *The Walking Dead *The Wolf Among Us *They Breathe *The You Testament *Thief *This War of Mine *Time Rifters (Oculus Rift) *Titanfall * Town of Salem * Trials Fusion * Turbo Dismount * Unfair Mario * Unfair Platformer * Unturned * Vanguard V (Oculus Rift) * Vanish * Velocibox * Viscera Cleanup Detail *VVVVVV *Watch_Dogs *Whack the Thief *Whack your Boss *Whack your Computer *Whack your Ex * White Day: A Labyrinth Named School * White Noise Online *Windlands *Windosill Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Irish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers